The Reason
by ilyquinn
Summary: Renunciar al amor es de tontos porque los sentimientos no se pueden matar y tarde o temprano lo vas a sentir mas fuerte. Pero proteger a los que amas... incluso de ti mismo, eso es ser valiente. 5x16
1. Chapter 1

Renunciar al amor es de tontos porque los sentimientos no se pueden matar y tarde o temprano lo vas a sentir mas fuerte. Pero proteger a los que amas... incluso de ti mismo, eso es valentía.

"¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?"

**The Reason**

**En DC termina otro día, los esposos regresan a sus casas con sus esposas, los niños se meten a sus camas para dormir, los amigos se van a tomar unas copas, los novios van a comer a algún restaurante... otros salen del psicologo después de revelar el pasado... **

"... dijo que ser abandonada por mis padres me convenció que todas las relaciones significativas son basura"

"Ey, él escribió que tengo síndrome del caballero andante por mi padre golpeador- alcoholico"

"Odio la psicología" _¿Booth? ¿Qué haces? _

"Yo soy el jugador" _Eso ya lo sé, no entiendo que hace ahí parado. _

"Creo en darle a esto una oportunidad"

"Mira quiero darle a esto una oportunidad." _No, Booth, no lo hagas. _

"¿Te refieres a nosotros?" _Usa la cabeza, el corazón no toma decisiones racionales. _

"No, el FBI no nos dejaría trabajar juntos"

"No hagas eso, no hay razón para... " _Me está besando, se siente tan bien... NO, no puedo, no puedo... _

"NO." _Vamos, tengo que ser lógica... _"NO"

¿Por qué?¿Por qué?" _¿Por qué? Todavía lo pregunta. _

"Tú piensas que me estás protegiendo pero tú eres el que necesita protección"

"¿Protección de qué?"

"De mí"_ Es la verdad. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? _"No tengo tu clase de corazón abierto." _No puedo darte lo que quieres. _

"Sólo dale una oportunidad es todo lo que pido." _Sólo eso necesito para separarte de mí, no, no entiendes nada. _

"No tú mismo lo dijiste, la definición de locura, es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente."

"Entonces vayamos por un resultado diferente." _No... es lógica, no puedes tener un resultado diferente. _

"Está bien, sólo óyeme" "Cuando hablas con parejas mayores que han estado enamoradas por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, es siempre el hombre quien dice: Lo sabía." _Es imposible predecir el futuro, nadie puede saberlo a simple vista. "Lo supe, justo desde el principio." _

"Tu evidencia es una anécdota"

"Soy ese hombre, Bones soy ese hombre, lo sé" _Yo también lo sé, pero no puedo hacerte sufrir, no quiero perderte, no soy capaz de tener una relación estable... terminaría mal... te quiero demasiado como para hacerte pasar por todo eso.. yo.. _

"Yo... yo.. yo no soy una jugadora"_ No puedo apostar por nosotros_. "Soy una cientifica, no puedo cambiar, no sé como." _Lo siento, por favor entiende. _"No sé como." _No por favor, no estés tan triste, por favor. _

"No estés tan triste."

"OK, Ok" _No estés así, me duele verte así, me duele saber que te he causado tanto dolor. _

"Tienes razón." _Claro que la tengo. _"Tienes razon." _Sólo que es la primera vez que desearía no tenerla. _

"Aún podemos trabajar juntos." _Sé que es mucho pedir, pero no podría trabajar sin ti, no puedo... _

"Si." _Tu boca dice si, pero tu tono de voz y leguaje corporal dice no... _

"Gracias." _Gracias por intentarlo, lo intentaremos, ya hemos pasado cosas peores, podremos superar esto. _

"Pero tengo que seguir adelante." _Lo entiendo, es lo más lógico ¿no?... no tengo porque sentirme... mal. _

"Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me vaya a amar por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años."

"Lo sé." _Lo sé, espero que lo encuentres... no debo de sentirme mal, no debo de sentirme mal. Se hace tarde, mejor no vamos, no estés tan triste, por favor. _

**Si, otro día acabó en DC, algunas cosas seguiran siendo las mismas mañana, en una semana, dentro de una año, otras... cambiaron hoy, algunas parejas rompieron, otros amigos pelearon... otros piensan que siguen siendo lo mismo, pero nada será lo mismo de este día en adelante, ni mañana, ni en una semana, ni dentro de un año... algo cambió. **

**Pero aún hay esperanza en el futuro, las parejas pueden reconciliarse, los amigos siempre se perdonan, y los cambios... no siempre tienen que ser para mal. **

**¿Fin?**

**Originalmente, iba a ser un fic de un capitulo, pero he pensado en narrar la escena cuando Brennan regresa a casa. ¿Que dicen? ¿Lo dejo así o quieren otro cap? **

**¿Quien quiera continuación que deje Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**El último cap... disfrutenlo, dejen reviews, gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Bones no es mío, ya quisiera. **

* * *

**The After**

**En el Apartamento. **

**Temperance Brennan entraba abatida a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se recostó en está, dejándose caer al suelo, en su cabeza aún repasaba los hechos de ese día. **

Fuimos con Sweets para corregir su libro, le contamos nuestro primer caso y un poco más, él incitó a Booth a apostar, yo no sabía porque lo hacía, Booth ya había vencido su adicción llevaba 6 años limpio, Sweets es psicologo tenía que saber si Booth apostaba, volvería a caer... pero como siempre interprete todo mal, no se refería al juego... no era apostar sobre dinero, era apostar por amor, si justamente eso, pero Booth perdió, metaforicamente hablando, perdió y todo fue mi culpa, después me pidió un taxi porque yo no quise que me trajera a casa, entre a mi apartamento y me eché a llorar... ahora, lo más lógico sería levantarme, meterme a la cama, pero simplemente no tengo fuerzas para levantarme del suelo ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tenía que hacerlo? Estabamos bien... Booth, él mejor que nadie sabe que no soy capaz de tener una relación que vaya más haya del sexo... a veces me pregunto si soy capaz de amar, corijo, me preguntaba, porque ahora sé que soy capaz de amar, lo sé porque lo amo, si, yo Temperance Brennan siento ese sentimiento irracional por el cual las personas hacen locuras, por eso me prometí protegerlo... aún en contra de sus deseos, aún en contra de mis deseos... no puedo perderlo, no otra vez.

Si tenemos una relación lo más probable es que no funcione, podemos ser felices... por un tiempo pero ¿Qué pasa si no puedo amarte por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años? Nadie asegura que funcione, Sweets lo dijo, somos personalidades dispares... aunque también dijo que estabamos enamorados... ¿Será muy tarde? Tal vez si fuera con Booth ahora... NO, NO, NO, NO. Tengo que ser lógica, tome una decisión... no me puedo arrepentir, no voy a perder a Booth porque siento una reacción de química que me hace creer que lo amo, eso es, las endofinas que libero cuando él se acerca me hacen sentir feliz, entonces... me hacen crees que estoy enamorada, con el tiempo desapareceran.

Esa noche hace 6 años... no me acosté con él porque... incluso antes de conocerlo sabía que él no era hombre que abandona, que él no era de una noche... supe que el quería más... eso era algo así como un presentimiento, un instinto... si no hubiera tomado tanto, no hubiera hecho caso a eso y hubiera teminado acostandome con él, odio llorar, odio pensar en lo que hice, ¡Malditos sentimiento! ¡Maldición Booth! Te necesito, pero no sería justo para ti, te odio por hacerme emocionalmente dependiente a ti, odio tu sonrisa, odio... que hayas arruinado esto, odio amarte, ¿ilógico no? pero ya nada parece lógico en este momento.

**Se levanta, hace un esfuerzo enorme por caminar, va a la alacena y toma la botella de whisky, se recuesta en la pared y se vuelve a sentar en el suelo, ahora bebiendo una botella de whisky. Después de un rato los pensamiento invaden su cabeza de nuevo. **

¿Tan malo hubiera sido acostarse con él? Tal vez no, tal vez hubiera sido increíble... tal vez ahora seríamos una pareja, quien sabe, tal vez ahora tendríamos pequeños Booths y Brennans corriendo por ahí. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? El alcohol comienza a hacer efecto... no me voy a arrepentir por algo que no hice hace 6 años... debo irme y dejar de decir idioteces... pero lo haré más tarde... sólo cerraré mis ojos un momento...

¿Dónde estoy? Es el Jeffesonian... pero si hace un momento estaba en mi casa... Booth está en mi oficina, me sonríe de esa forma tan hermosa... iré, ese café debe ser para mí, entró a mi oficina... se empieza a acercar, está muy cerca, demasiado, va a chocar contra mi... me atrevesó... ¿Cómo es eso posible? Volteó y lo veo, saludando a otra mujer. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué se encuentran en mi oficina? ¿Y PORQUE LA ESTÁ BESANDO?

Buenos días - dice abranzándola por la cintura, ella pusó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Muy buenos.

¿Cómo está mi antropologa forense favorita? - Tiene una sonrisa de idiota en la cara... no ha notado que estoy aquí?

Seeley, soy la única antropologa forense que conoces - No le gusta que le digan Seeley... es Booth, B-O-O-T-H, Booth, él bajó la mirada y salió del estrecho abrazó, me atravesó otra vez, ella puso su mano en su boca, dijo algo malo, ¿pero qué? Booth tomó los cafés del escritorio - Traje café, descafeinado como a ti te gusta.

Seeley... lo siento, sé cuanto te duele hablar de ella, siquiera recordarla, lo siento... no pensé mis palabras. - ¿A quien? Booth se acercó a ella y le agarró el mentón.

No, no... no, yo no debería reaccionar así, ella quedó en el pasado... me abandonó, no vale la pena pensar en ella. - ¿en quien Booth? ¿Quien te hizo tanto daño? Si tan solo pudieras oírme, ella sonrió, la besó tiernamente.

Hay algo que le tengo que agradecer, de no haberse ido, no me hubieran contratado, y no te habría conocido... Gracias... - ella se quedó pensando. - No me sé su nombre, ni me interesa saberlo.

Booth sonrió - Lo sabes... pero no quieres decirlo... se llama Temperance Brennan.

NO, NO,NO, NO, BOOTH, estoy aquí, no te he dejado, ¿Por qué no me ves? No te he dejado, mirame Booth, por favor, soy yo, estoy aquí... contigo... lo siento... yo... obviamente no me ves... ¿Qué hice? ¿QUE HICE?

Brennan! ¡Brennan! ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien? - Era Angela . ANGELA . grité y la abracé como si no hubiera mañana.

Tranquila, fue una pesadilla, todo está bien...- Noté que yo estaba llorando. Era de día. - ¿que horas son?

Son las 7:00 - respondió - Es muy tarde, estoy retrasada... debo cambiarme. - estaba a punto de irme, pero Angela me detuvo.

No... iremos al centro comercial a pasar un bonito día, y si quieres me contarás lo que te paso y si no pasaremos un bonito día, no te irás a encerrar al limbo, no mientras yo esté con vida.

Pero Angela... - Ella levantó la mano para que me detuviera.

Sin pero ahora ve a cambiarte... - Yo termine cediendo. - No te diré que me paso. - dije

Está bien, entonces pasaremos un bonito día - Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, no le diré que rechacé a Booth o mejor dicho no le diré que rechacé a Booth porque lo amo... no me parece que sean buenas opciones... en fin, no lograré convencerla de ir al lab... tal vez... como ella dice deba pasar un bonito día.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me convencieron hice un capitulo más... les recomiendo que lo lean con la canción de Paramore de fondo "The Only Exception" saludos,. disfrutenlo.**

**Bones no me pertenece, sino a Hart Hanson que se empeña en hacernos sufrir.**

* * *

**The Only Exception**

Salí con Angela, pasamos un día muy bonito, como dijo ella, fuimos al Centro comercial y compramos ropa, zapatos, después fuimos al Royal Dinner por un café... conversamos un rato.

Fuimos a su apartamento, a probarnos toda la ropa... debo admitir que fue divertido... y había llegado la hora.

¿Brennan que te pasa? - Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano... - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Brennan... has estado toda la tarde melancolica - No he estado melancolica... se lo iba a decir pero ella me detuvo.

Y no me digas que no porque te conozco... sé que tú no eres así. - dijo.

¿No soy cómo?

Así... no eres tú hoy. - me dijo.

Angela, es imposible que no sea yo, me estás viendo ¿no? - traté de esquivar el tema.

Temperance Brennan, no te hagas la tonta conmigo... está bien ¿sabes? si no quieres hablar, está bien, pero como amiga te digo, que lo que sea que te este afectando, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y... tienes que hacer algo porque de verdad te está afectando mucho.

Gracias... - dije - Pero estoy bien. - Angela asintió y dejó salir un suspiro.

Contigo no se puede... - dijo - En el mejor de lo sentidos claro.

Yo me levanté del sofá... fui a ver unos discos que estaban en el estante... un disco... decía Paramore.

¿Angela que es Paramore? - pregunté... un nombre curioso.

Es una banda... ya sé que te parece si lo pones a ver si te gusta y te deshaces de los discos de música antigua que tienes.

No es música antigua... es Mozart, deberías saberlo.

Lo sé, pero cuando te deprimes, no vas a oír el Himno de la Alegría. - dijo Angela.

No... yo no me deprimo. - me defendí, ella puso el disco en el estereo.

NO, claro que no, te tomaste una botella completa de whisky y te quedaste tirada en el piso de tu apartamento por diversión. - dijo sonriendo - Eres humana, Sweetie, no eres una super mujer, está bien deprimirse, la canción empezó a sonar.

**When I was younger I saw  
My daddy crying and cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble it  
And my mamma swore she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling...**

No está tan mal - le dije a Angela. - pero el corazón no se puede romper. - dije, Angela sólo sonrió.

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now I swored to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness,  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception**

Esa canción... ¿que hice? Él es la única excepción, él único que ha trapasado el muro que construí, él que ha estado a mi lado, a parte de Angela, el único... él es único, y el único para mi. No tiene porque acabar mal... él no es la regla, él es la excepción. Tengo que irme.. **(Fin Brennan POVs) **

Angela tengo que irme - dijo Brennan agarrando su abrigo.

¿A dónde vas? - dijo - Tengo que hacer algo importante...

espera Brennan... - Pero ella ya se había ido, Angela oyó el verso de la canción.

**But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception**

y sonrió para si misma... tenía una idea más o menos clara de donde había ido su amiga.

Mientras tanto Brennan corría por la calle... sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Llegó a el edificio de él, después a su apartamento tocó la puerta.

**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's front of me here**

Él abrió la puerta... - ¿Bones? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es sábado... ¿Hay un ca... - Pero ya no podía hablar... Brennan lo había besado, entraron a su apartamento aún besandose, llegararon a la puerta del dormitorio... ¿Bones que estás haciendo? ¿Está segura de esto? - Brennan sonrió, eso fue suficiente para Booth, la llevó a la habitación y rompieron las leyes de la física, Brennan nunca se sintió tan amada en su vida, y Booth sintió que nunca había amado tanto.

**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

Booth despertó, se encontraba sólo en su habitación, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño, salió de su habitación, se fue a la cocina y la vio, luchando por encender la cafetera, sonrió ante la escena.

No te quedas ahí... ven a ayudarme - Se acercó a ella y la besó. - No puedo creer que puedes identificar los 205 huesos del cuerpo humano y no puedas ver que la cafetera está desconectada. Brennan sonrió - No me di cuenta... además son 206 huesos. - Booth la tomó por la cintura.

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

¿Por qué siempre tienes que corregirme? - preguntó. Brennan lo besó, se separo un poco. - Porque eres la excepción. - Booth no entendió, pero no le importó, la tenía, a ella.

Te amo - soltó, no se había arrepentido de decirlo, sólo rogaba que no saliera huyendo, pero Brennan sólo sonrió, - Lo sé.. - Booth sonrió, no esperaba nada más... sabía que ella lo amaba, sé lo había demostrado, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

**And I'm on my way to believing  
And I'm on my way to believing...**

**Ahora si, el Fin**

**El Fin de mi historia, el inicio de la de ellos**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
